castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
New Game Plus
. ]] '''New Game Plus', stylized as New Game+, is a feature in most Castlevania games particularly the RPG-styled metroidvania titles. This mode allows the player to replay the game from the start, using a saved game containing a Clear status after the player has beaten the game at least once in its Normal Mode. The saved file used is not actually erased in this mode. Overview In New Game+, the player can start the game carrying most items obtained from the saved data of a previously cleared playthrough. Over the titles containing this feature, these are the things transferred when starting this mode: *The Game Time. *Equipment, such as weapons, accessories and armors will be available in the inventory from the start (although the player needs to equip those items first). *Accomplished in-game achievements or challenges. While these are the ones not carried over into the New Game Plus: *Level, as in some titles, the main character's level is reset to 1. *Most Relics, and many other crucial story-related items. Game specific information ''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest This is only possible in the Japanese version of the game. All items, including Dracula's body parts, will be carried over and the amount of days which have passed will be reset. Other changes are unknown. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Note that is there no actual New Game Plus in this game, there are only some slight additions after the first playthrough though. After defeating Dracula in the Reverse Castle Center and completing the game once, the current saved file will be marked Clear, yet the player can still load it to fight the final boss again, or buy the Duplicator which is the most expensive item sold by the Master Librarian. Any subsequent playthroughs with Alucard will be labeled as a ''Replay when the file is saved. The following features are unlocked when a 'Clear' game is on the memory card: *Dialogues can now be skipped by pressing the START button. *The Duplicator may be purchased from the Master Librarian. *Richter Mode and Maria Mode (DXC only) can be activated when creating a new game. *The Skull Ring (referred to as the "Ring of Varda" in the North American version) may drop from Paranthropus enemies. *A 'Time Attack' screen may be viewed in the Pause menu, which tracks how long it has taken the player to reach certain "checkpoints" (e.g.: boss kills). *The Master Librarian offers a Sound Test menu which can be used to listen to any music from the game's soundtrack. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow A clear icon will be available above the beaten game's save slot, as well as a statistic for Boss Rush Mode will appear. Most equipment and souls obtained from the first playthrough will be transferred to this mode. Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Beating the game with Leon, and saving unlocks new items in Rinaldo's shop: *Jade Mask *Mobius Brooch (by beating the game on Crazy difficulty) *Music Box Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow To access New Game+ in this game, the player needs to choose the Clear icon beside the saved file's slot. Soma's level will be reset to 1 and so with the stats. Equipment, including the weapon forged through Weapon Synthesis acquired will be transferred, this also applies to accessories. The only exception to this is Mina's Talisman. Also take note that there are Tactical Souls not carried over in New Game Plus, these are *Black Panther *Zephyr *Puppet Master *Paranoia *Flying Armor *Procel *Mud Demon *Balore *Malphas *Rahab So, if the player has achieved 100.0% of souls in a Normal game, then carry the saved file to a New Game +, their souls count will be reduced to 88.6%. Magic Seals are not transferable. The enemy data present in the first saved file will be transferred, allowing the player to view the item drops, including the data present in the 'Library' option of the main menu. If the first two Castle Maps are bought from Hammer in the first playthrough, then the areas of these maps will be revealed at the start of this mode. Moreover, for the second playthrough, by using the New Game Plus feature, hidden passages and breakable walls will be "revealed" on the map via a green line on where they are found (same as a door). Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin The following carries over: *All items (less the scrolls) *Masteries *Gold Aquired The following does not carry over: *Scrolls *Morph spells *Key spells *Wind's Quests *Player's level *Stella's Locket Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Same as ''Dawn of Sorrow, a Clear icon will be present beside the saved file's slot. Only a few number of equipment and most Glyphs, aside from the progress-related ones are carried over in this game's New Game Plus. Interestingly, Order of Ecclesia also carries over the following statistics; total experience points (not the actual level), gold, game time, Attribute Points, and map coverage earned in the previous playthrough. In accordance to this, all previously accessed areas will already be colored gray in the map screen. These transferred statistics are useful in starting with the Hard Mode and its level-capped versions. Supposed that Shanoa reached Level 99 in the first playthrough, playing the Hard Mode Level 50 Cap in New Game Plus, immediately starts her on Level 50 without decreasing the accumulated experience points, while playing the Level 1 cap only locks the Experience-to-next-level statistic by zero. The Treasure Chests containing HP/MP/Heart Upgrades will also be re-opened from where they are located. Since the upgrades from the previous playthroughs are not removed or reset, the player can acquire them again to further maximize the respective HP/MP/Heart meters for both Shanoa and Albus. Lastly, any Shop Item rewards obtained from accomplished villager quests will be available already at the Shop once Jacob has been rescued. ''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow After the game has been beaten, the Paladin Difficulty and the New Game+ are unlocked. The New Game+ allows the player to continue playing with all the acquired upgrades. Gabriel Belmont can also go back to the old areas to reach previously inaccessible spots with these upgrades. Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2'' *Secrets found includes Kleidos pins, void and chaos gems, life gems, relic carry limit upgrades, and the terminals for the dungeon keys which give 2,000 experience points. *Lore includes journals of the dead soldiers and the memorial scrolls. *Challenges are the Kleidos challenges. *Your weapon mastery will be reset and all of your purchased weapon skills will be undone - you will get that experience points back to purchase the weapon skills as you obtain each weapon. You will have to build up the weapon masteries again. *You will lose all of your relics that you are carrying, including the seal of the dragon. You can start picking up relics again after you get the void sword/power. You'll get your seal of the dragon again after the Chupacabra shop. External links *Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 on GameFAQs Category:Alternate Modes